villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Series List
An attempt to list our stories in chronological order via a "Series List" - to compliment our Table of Contents and Time-Line: feel free to add your character stories to this list by individual series, the aim is to get a rough idea of time-scales via comparing all these series together. Red's Story Warcry / Strays / Flipside / Dusk / The Long Walk / Court Of The Red Queen / Dance By Moonlight / The Gate of Genesis / Endgame / Monsters / Paint It Red / Wolves At The Door (finale) Sangria's Story Endgame / Monsters / Paint It Red / Mother Knows Best / Unspeakable / Shadow of The Red Queen / Tainted Hearts The Resistance Story Court Of The Red Queen / Endgame / Resistance - Blood Rose / Resistance - If The Shoe Fits / Resistance - The Flock / Desert Rose / Pendragon Series A Mother's Love / Innocents / King of Kings / Twilight War / Rebirth / Fall of Avalon / Final Chapter / Brother's Keeper / Dusk / Number One Fan / Endgame / Monsters (finale) Para / Dox Series Para / Dox : Worlds Apart / Lord Of Illusion / Flipside / Burger Wars / Dark Mirror / Reflections / Monsters / Nothing To Fear.. / Hail To The King / Mother Knows Best Freedom-Striker / Liberator Series Origins: Freedom-Striker / Origins: Liberator / Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation / Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love / Broken Wings / Supernova / Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Reunion / A Few Good Men / Monsters / Freedom-Striker/Liberator: He Who Laughs Last / Avenging Angel / Event Horizon / Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Unspeakable Avian Series Prince Of Darkness / Broken Wings / Event Horizon / Invasion - Earth (Part 1) Agent Red Series Origins: Agent Red / Agent Red, Tulwar, and a sandwich / Desert Rose / Broken Wings / Paint It Red SIM Series Operation: SIM / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 / SIM:- Rise of The Techno-Freak / SIM:- Revenge of The Techno-Freak / Monsters / Last Stand / SIM City / SIM - Termination / King For A Day / Virtual War The All-Crystal Saga Pathos Series The Phoenix Enigma / Nothing To Fear.. Betwixt Series Arbiter's Tale Life Through Death / Young Blood / Creeping Shadows / The Verdict / Judge and Executioner / Total Control / The Twilight War / The Fall of Avalon / The Final Chapter / Attack of The Voice / Brother's Keeper / The Last Eclipse / Tricks and Puzzles / Warcry / Lord Of Illusion / Dusk / Corruption / Conquest of Darkness / Court Of The Red Queen / Nebula, Queen of the Universe / The Gate of Genesis / Dance By Moonlight / Endgame / Supernova / The Serpent's Symphony / Monsters / Return to Order / Trials of Purgatory / Omniwar / Wolves At The Door / Balanced Art / Forward, and Into the Future... / A Butterfly's Wing (finale) Karma's Tale Close Encounters / Bad Luck / Perilous Past / Inflexible Ideals / Consequences / Emotional / Hell in a Factory / Castle of Misfortune / Red Twilight / Master / Ultimate Nightmare / The Shadow of Death Shadow and Light (Ruichi & Nebula) The Phoenix Laboratory Incident / Rise of Nova / Brotherhood / One Smile / Judge and Executioner / Total Control / Irreconcileable / Tricks and Puzzles / Court Of The Red Queen / Destroyer / Dance By Moonlight / Number One Fan / Feelings / Victors - Homecoming / The Phoenix Enigma / Nebula, Queen of the Universe / Endgame / Supernova / Bad Taste / Desire's Poison / The Unseen / The Phoenix Rising / Event Horizon / Venificus / Fall of Avalon II - Rise of The Misery-Flight / The Shadow of Death Hell's BRoken Angel (Deathwalker & Ruby) Amnesty's Story Knights of Silvast Series Virtual Alliance Vagabond Alliance Rise of the Vagabonds / Zero Hour / Agent Red, Tulwar, and a sandwich / Sonus / Kindle's Story Aeris' Story Total Control / The Divine Machine Stirs / Tainted Hearts Jeniyus' Story Tulwar / Viro Series Nightfall Series Nightfall / Bloodlust Night Owl Series Rogues / Tales of The Beyond A World Without Hope / Beneath The Waves / Coulrophobia / Unfortunate Souls / Challengers of The Beyond Guns of the Valkyrie (Fleur Drake & Alan Ryder) Category:Important